Eu, Zé e Miro
by Suellen-san
Summary: Uma história empolgante de três... Ou seria uma conversa sem sentido de três... Ou seria... Completa.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler. **

**Zé não pertence a ninguém. Por que ele é um ser vivo e se alto pertence. Louco não? Então caso queira usá-lo para fins nada lucrativos ou tenha dinheiro suficiente para paga o cachê dele pode entra em contado comigo.**

**Essa história maluca foi escrita a um tempinho que é mais ou menos uma sequencia de "Se eles deixassem", mas não precisa ler a outra para entender essa. É uma comédia maluca que escrevi meio que sem nexo e sem pretensão de me colocar na história, mas tinha feito na primeira pessoa e saiu assim.**

**Resumo: Uma história empolgante de três... Ou seria uma conversa sem sentido de três... Ou seria...?**

**Eu, Zé e Miro.**

Estava quase explodindo aquele computador. Nem mesmo meu muso (minha musa do sexo masculino) inspirador me dava uma ideia. Sentado no meu colo com aquele olhinho pidão o alisou com todo carinho que ele merece. Ele inclina levemente a cabeça daquele jeitinho que só meu fofo sabe fazer. Mas nem mesmo toda aquela beleza me dar uma luz.

- Grande coisa. – Resmungou o aracnídeo. – Você dá mais atenção a ele do que a mim. – Fez um bico super fofo.

- Zé tem privilégio. Já você não. E isso foi pelo que você fez ao meu PC. Agradeça a Atena à sorte é que pelo menos arrumei um lugar para você se sentar.

- Nisso? – Balançou um pedaço de papel higiênico. – Você me odeia isso sim. Você gosta mais... – Aponta para Zé que o olha.

- Epa! Em primeiro lugar meu muso, Zé, é mais conhecido que você. Em segundo ele é meu filhote e em terceiro ele. – Meu olhos brilham só de pensa nele.

- Ele?

- Sim. Regido pelo signo de escorpião...

-Eu!

- Não. Você acha que é o único que nasceu sobre o signo do escorpião? Você deu sorte de ter nascido desse signo. – Sei que pegue pesado com ele.

- Hum...

- Ele.

- Eu?

- Não. Radamanthys. – Suspiro. – Ele só perdeu, ou melhor, ele não ganhou porque se esqueceu de jantar. – Miro me olha estranho. – Quando ele saiu daqui a pedido do seu Deus eu falei: "Radazinho não via jantar não? Leva pro espectros umas marmitinhas." Mas ele foi teimoso e não me ouviu, resolveu comer bolacha de água e sal e deu nisso.

- Nossa!

- E olha que mandei umas marmitas para o santuário. Deba não recebeu?

- Bem...

- O que houve com a comida deliciosa que enviei com muito amor e carinho?

- Os soldados comeram ou será que o serviço de entrega desviou?

- Se você não sabe imagina eu. – Zé me olha. – Que foi Zé? Está com fome?

- Eu estou.

- Não falei com você. – Certo. Eu não estava naquele dias, porém estava descontando nele o que havia me ocorrido há uma semana. – Desculpa Miro. Vem também.

Fomos à cozinha prepara um lanchinho. Zé me olhava como se fosse algo de outro mundo também com um homem daqueles na minha casa. Não que Zé nunca tivesse visto um homem. Mas era estranho o modo que os olhos observavam o cavaleiro.

- Su. – Miro me chamou.

- Que?

- Porque ele está me olhando desse jeito?

- Não sei, pergunta a ele.

É sei que é meio estranho pergunta a um animal algo e não obter resposta. Mas aqui em casa, todo mundo fala como ele com se fosse uma pessoa. Já me acostumei a interpretar os gestos do meu pequeno.

- E como faço isso? – Miro me questionou.

- Chega perto dele e pergunta. Vai lá.

Tentei me concentra no que fazia e naqueles dois. Não que Miro fosse usa seus poderes ou que Zé fosse usa seus dons. Mas era bom está preparada. Ficaram frente a frente e não foi que começaram uma conversa meio que fora do normal.

- E ai Zé?

-...

- Beleza?

-...

- Diz ai o que ta pegando?

-...

- E as novas?

-...

- Zé?

-...

- Zé?

-...

- Zé?

-...

Depois de ficaram se encarando lembrei-me de algo muito importante porque meu filho não tirava os olhos do aracnídeo. Zé pequeno como todos os chamam aqui em casa por causa da estatura dele, possuía um gosto peculiar por certos insetos. E talvez ele estivesse confundindo o cavaleiro com um dos seus pratos favoritos. Escorpião vivo. Foi quando a tragédia se assolou no momento que Miro se virou. Zé preparou a investida. Fiquei desesperada e corri com a faca na mão.

- Não!

Foi uma confusão... Bem gostaria de conta o que houve, mas meu tempo acabou quem sabe numa próxima oportunidade eu conte o que houve. Ou talvez não. Isso vai depende se o computador estive livre.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que tenha gostado e estou a muito tempo enferrujada no quesito humor, mas o que vale é a intenção ou a ideia. E ideia para história são bem vindas em todos os gêneros que eu puder desenvolver.

Beijos e até...


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma história empolgante de três... Ou seria uma conversa sem sentido de três... Ou seria...**

Bem houve uma tragédia aqui no meu lar. Foi como posso dizer... Houve uma perda, minha mãe ficou super brava com a nova porta que ganhou e eu não estou muito feliz. Acho que só contando para vocês entenderem a minha situação, ainda bem que não apanhei por causa dos dois. Não se preocupe Zé está bem e com muita saúde já com relação a Miro...

Onde estávamos... Ah!

Depois de ficarem se encarando, Miro e Zé, lembrei-me de algo muito importante porque meu filho não tirava os olhos do aracnídeo. Zé pequeno como todos os chamam aqui em casa por causa da estatura dele, possuía um gosto peculiar por certos insetos. E talvez ele, Zé, estivesse confundindo o cavaleiro com um dos seus pratos favoritos. Escorpião vivo. Foi quando a tragédia se assolou no momento que Miro se virou, Zé preparou a investida. Fiquei desesperada e corri com a faca na mão.

- NÃO! – Gritei desesperada.

Coitado do cavaleiro pensou que eu ia matá-lo não que eu tivesse essa intenção com toda a certeza do mundo, eu não ia fazer nada demais. Vendo que Miro não percebeu a investida do meu filho. Foi à tragédia grega ou brasileira se preferirem.

Eu escorreguei numa casca de banana que apareceu não sei da onde. Dei um grito extraordinário que nunca imaginei ter cordas vocais para isso, pensei em montar uma banda de rock. Acho até que acordei alguém no Japão. Soltei a faca que voou na direção dos dois, Miro sentiu algo o beliscando e se virou. Deu de cara com Zé com aquilo na boca dele.

- ATENA! – O cavaleiro gritou mais alto do que eu.

Zé nos olhava como se fossemos dois doidos saídos do hospício. A faca caiu bem no meio das pernas de Miro. E quase matava os futuros descendentes dele.

- Miro! – Exclamei.

- Su! – Miro exclamou.

- Miro!

- Zé!

- UMA BARATA. – Gritamos e saímos correndo.

Zé ainda com aquele ser nojento na boca não fez nada além de devorar o inseto. Já o cavaleiro passou pela parede, literalmente. Lembra que eu falei que minha mãe ganhou uma porta nova. Bem foi isso, o escorpiano saiu na velocidade da luz e atravessou a parede. A morte mencionada foi do inseto que Zé matou ou seria comeu? Na realidade meu filho é um herói salvou nosso destemido cavaleiro que não teme nada a não ser uma barata.

Ainda bem que ele não se lembrou da faca. Eu fiquei preocupada, vai saber lá qual vingança uma pessoa tão querida por milhões de brasileiros, ou melhor, pelo mundo poderia fazer a mim. Por isso pedi a papai uma grana. Juntei minhas tralhas e estou aqui no Caribe bem longe dele.

Quase que ia esquecendo... Miro. Bem depois do acidente ligue para Deba e perguntei sobre nosso adorável amigo. Segundo o cavaleiro de touro depois do acidente o cavaleiro mandou dedetizar a sua casa. Não sei o porquê de tal ato já que a barata estava na minha casa e não na dele. Vai saber. A noite o cavaleiro acordava gritando com medo de algo. Não sei se foi por causa da barata, de mim ou de Zé. Mas cheguei a uma conclusão se a barata morreu, Zé sabe se defender, eu achei por bem da minha saúde e vida sair de férias. Acho que é o fim.

- Fim nada. – Falou Miro.

- Fim sim. – Confirmei.

- Mas só isso?

- Tinha ideias, mas vamos dizer que fiquei um pouco triste.

- Tive uma ideia.

- Posso contar a história do boi...

- Que boi que nada. Que tal fazer uma promoção e dá um prêmio?

- Vai dá o que?

- Uma casa.

- Só se for a tua.

- Eu achava que você era rica.

- Sou nada. Nem tenho dinheiro para ir aos eventos.

- Você vai pensar em algo Su. Eu sei disso.

- E o que vamos perguntar?

- Sei lá. Só tive a ideia você desenvolve o resto.

- Pois bem. Zé o que você me diz?

-...

- Boa ideia.

- Ele não falou nada.

- Falou, você que não ouviu né Zé?

- Ta e qual é a ideia dele.

- Quem descobrir quem é Zé ganha um prêmio.

- Que prêmio?

- E eu sei. Posso contar a história do boi...

- Acabou. Corta. Fim. Quero dizer continua...

**FIM**


End file.
